Model dolls or artificial human body parts are extensively used in a variety of fields. For example, model dolls may be used as a child toy, an adult toy or sex toy, a mannequin, or an educational tool. Artificial human body parts may be used as an educational tool, a sex toy, or a prosthetic limb. Currently, many model dolls or artificial human body parts available on the market are made of plastic or other materials. As a result, the surface of the model dolls or artificial human body parts usually do not resemble a human skin. A user may feel uncomfortable when using such a model doll or artificial human part. Further, a user may prefer a doll or artificial human part that has human skin touch. For example, a user may desire that a sex stimulating doll feels like a human being, that is, the surface of the doll has a human skin-like texture. Further, even those dolls made with soft materials, such as silicon, they often require a large amount of such materials, which can be very costly and weigh heavily.
The disclosed dolls and methods for making the same are directed at solving one or more problems set forth above and other problems.